EMA X KANAME a night to remember
by Brothersconflict stories
Summary: My first ever story so it might be bad but EMA X KANAME :)


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"strongspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Ema X /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kanname/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"strongspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I could feel /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"slight /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"warmth on my shoulder my eyes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" were/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" tired to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"even /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"open up/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was exhausted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Shortly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"after /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"at/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" warmth disappeared leaving a coldness on my shoulder/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" could feel my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hair /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"being /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"touched/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" hands going through my hair and hearing a soft low voice "aw you feel asleep, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"didn't i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" tell you not to go to bed yet/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Who was this familiar voice /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"this/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" man/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin:  
0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" could recognise the low teasing voice who sounded like he was enjoying /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"himself/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" your sleeping face is so adorable /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"imouto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-Chan i /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"j/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ust want to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" kiss your soft lips"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Eah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"! D-did he just say he wanted to kiss me!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"But wait did he just call me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"imouto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"K-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kanname/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"imouto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-Chan you pale neck is on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"display/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", holding back /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"doesn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" suit me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my attitude/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" a sudden hot breathe on my right /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ear i tried /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"o pretend i was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" still /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"asleep/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" but my cheeks felt so red i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" started to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" move/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my eyes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"opened/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and seeing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kaname/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on the edge of the bed smiling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and his hair wet/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I started to rub my eyes to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"pretend/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" i just/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"oke/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" up, "k-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kanname/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?" everything came back to me i came up to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kanname's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" room to sleep here and he went to take a shower/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and told me not sleep before he got back but/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"accidently /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"did/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" go to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" sleep./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kanname's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" hair wet from taking a shower/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the sight of him made my heart beat fast/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"throat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"his voice and spoke/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"imouto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-Chan dry my hair for me since you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"fell/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" as sleep on me" giving me a wink and heart /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"throbbing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" smile/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" stood out of bed and went over to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"e handed over a dry towel he bent his head down and i started to dry his hair my mind/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"blank my fingers running through his golden/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" blonde/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hair/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", in between his long legs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"After a short while/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i-im/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" done.." my fingers /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"feeling hot /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"after leaving his hair he looked up at me purring" thank you~ /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ema/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" he didn't call me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"imouto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-Chan but calling my name made my heart throb more my face burning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" sat back on the bed but not to close to kaname i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"g/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"lanced/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ver at/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kaname and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" are eyes met i knew i should turn my face away but his eyes are drawing me in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" consuming/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and a light went off my head a few moments go kanname said he wanted to kiss my lips and were alone in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"is/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" room are self's i was so lost in thought i didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt on!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""K-k-kanname! W-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"weres/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" your s-shirt?!" his full abdomen on show/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my eyes wouldn't stop looking they didn't budge/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" his body getting closer and closer to me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" , /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"He lifted up my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "oh? You just notice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" now/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"eah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"N-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"- .."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"before/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" finish suddenly kanname pinned me down softly saying"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" not nice to lie ema/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" and then kissing my neck,i struggled trying to get away " i wont leave any marks i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"m simply/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"licking/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it" my mind/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"going blank my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"bodies/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" feeling light and tingly /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" started to stop resisting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"the sensation of his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"breathe, lips and tongue/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""you smell nice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" as always ema /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" sight of your neck drives me crazy, and I've been wanting to kiss you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" neck for a long time. " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" his teeth grazing my neck and then /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"suddenly he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"licked all the way/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" up/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to my ear " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"AHhhnhhnn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" ,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" " your moans are so cute ema keep going and i might eat you up"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my heart /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"is beating so fast it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"feels like it might burst/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"As he continues kissing m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"nec, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" asks me if my heart is beating fast/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"because his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"heart is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"for me and climbs on top of me holding my hands down/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "do you know how turned on i am for you"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I-i don't" i stuttered../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"i have to decline If we go any further we might do THAT!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Your not a little kid any more ema.. Your a women and im a man/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" want to make you a women./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" women/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" he lets go of my hands and embraces me his hands touching my stomach,hips, thighs and then my-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ahhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"finger nails digging in to the bed sheets h-his fingers are- "AHH/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" stop /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hurts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" going insane my body/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" is paralyzed I cant push him off it hurts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"f/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ingers are touching/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my forbidden fruit/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"just teasing me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"he's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"only playing with me please stop../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Ema/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"..,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ema your so wet has it been this wet for a while now, i guess iv been teasing you too much-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Before he could finish his sentence tears came down /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""S-stop playing with my heart please,if you wanted me to fall in love with you fine then you win i love yo-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Hot lips over mine kissing me,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" use the last of strength /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"to push /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" but/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" pulled me in and hugged me "im sorry ema i went overboard i love you too ,i love you so much i cant hold my self back i just want/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to be with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" always and forever,please believe me" tears still continued falling down my face "Kaname,i want to believe you"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Are eyes looked at each others i cant look at Kaname as a brother i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" truly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" love him/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". I wanted to say these words but before i knew it Kaname unbuttoned my shirt./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""W-Wait a minute!" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" squeaked thank goodness he stooped " /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i-i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" um need /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"p/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" use the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"toilet" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" had to clean this wetness under were he touched me and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"this is going to fast in not fully prepared if i would know i was going to confess/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" then/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""nope" said Kaname "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"EAH/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "i am not letting you go and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" might run away my sly Ema", "i-i wont run away i just nee-d" i whispered /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"slowy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" " i need to change my underwear" so embarrassing.. Kaname starts to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"laugh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" " well thiers no need to change them" ,"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Eah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" what/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" why/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""since your staying the night we won't need /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"clothes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" nor your panties /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" since Il be/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the one/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" taking them off for you."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" giving a innocent smile./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I faced palmed the bed blushing furiously blushing so red like a tomato how can this guy say it so casually! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" drawers being opened i didn't dare to look behind i kept my head on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"bed sheets and eyes closed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"shut /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"afraid /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"know/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" what he was looking for in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"that drawer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", my left hand being lifted and something putting on " a-a ring?" before i knew it i opened my eyes and a diamond/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" flower/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" ring/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on my finger.." i wanted to give it to you on white day but now .../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"i think its the right timing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"for/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the first i see Kaname blush it was cute and romantic and i took off the ring/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""Why are you taking it off? You don't like it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"kaname shocked/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" no i love it its just that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"i don't want it to fall off when were..." i didn't want to finish off that sentence but Kaname knew it was an invitation by un bulking his pants /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"He turned me over on to my back removing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"bra his hands spreading over my body kissing me he moved his lips off mine " open you mouth more" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Eah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"? Ah, like this?" he moved to me and slipped his tongue in to mines trying my best to respond to the same passionate way this was the first time kissing like this i felt tingly and my body giving in to Kaname./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"His hands still touching me everywhere not staying still/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" till he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"aking/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" his lips off mine again/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" saying my name over and over./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"hearing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"rip he tear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" opened a condom/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"were did that appear from?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" so were really going to do this /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" tried to slow down my breathing and exhaled my body shaking nervous what to do/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" comes back to me and kisses my forehead "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Don't worry I'll be gentle always and forever" he smiles at me showing his affection and devotion to me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"He goes to open my legs /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" puts /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" around his wisest like a belt and slowly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" enter/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" hurts a little but good at the same time he makes the pace slow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" showing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"me his affection towards me he wants to take care of me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I don't know how long we were at it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"when /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" lost consciousness but it was morning and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" was holding on to me /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" slowly patted a kiss on his cheek and got out of bed retreating for my clothes before he woke up but my legs were weak from are night of sex and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a sudden arm holding my waist/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" kaname holding on to me " where do you think you going hmm?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""I was only going to put my clothes on if i can find /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" that is" trying to cover my nakedness with my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t-shirt /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" slyly says " Thiers no point in covering since iv seen it all now" " its still embarrassing and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" have to prepare breakfast" He lifts me up of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"his lap/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" holding my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"aist /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"covering me his monk robe /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"how/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" your body/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", I wasn't rough was /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?" ," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" fine/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", you weren't a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"t all/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" I say shyly "my legs feel shak/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"I'm fine" I smile softly at him making sure I'm perfectly fine/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US" "/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US" that's good oh and also /spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"were still not done /spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"yet/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US" and anyways let Ukyo do it" "w-what do mean still not done?" he pulls me in to his arms and back into bed " i want to stay like this a bit more with you"/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"he grabs the ring off the /spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"be/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"d side table/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US" and puts on my finger again/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" are chest touching /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Kaname's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" heartbeat like a lullaby falling a sleep again in to each others arms " /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"i/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" guess it wouldn't hurt if /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ukyo/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" did breakfast alone today"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX259857260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
